Utilisateur:Eidolon2010
Pages annexes *Mon Bac à Sable *Mon idée de casting *Musiques additionnelles *Crédits des jeux S'il n'est pas sur le FFWiki *Est sur le KHWiki, REWiki ou MWiki *Fait la construction du wiki Drakengard, Shin Megami Tensei ou Tales of *Recherche les épisodes manquants (il en reste pas mal :p) dans sa séance shopping *Fait des commissions pour des amis (BO ou info sur doublage) *Car il n'a pas envie :p Déteste... *Ne fréquente jamais les forums (genre JVC), car 90% des mecs là-bas ne sont que des trolls et des gros c*** è_é Objectifs *Contribuer sur le wiki Kingdom Hearts (peu importe le sujet) *Aider à la résurrection de ce wiki (admin et archiviste musical) Qui suis-je ? J'aime... Ce qui concerne le jeu Jeux complétés Jeux aimés/détestés Ma liste de lecture Projets en cours *Ordonner alphabétiquement par nom de famille les membres du staff. *Spécifier certaines catégories. *Ajouter les score books qqpt... *Uniformiser les noms anglais des différentes pistes de chaque album. (Selon iTunes ou autre...), et uniformiser les images des albums. *Lister le staff musical (et le ré-ordonner), ... *Créer les pages des crédits de chaque jeu (dans la possibilité des choses): Crédits unilingues en 1er, crédits bilingues en 2nd, crédits multi-supports en 3ème: *Ajouter les scans d'albums (de chaque sortie: Musique/Single/Drama) et créer les pages manquantes / Remplacer les vidéos obsolètes: **Explorers (en suspens) **Brave Exvius (en suspens) **FFXIV (bientôt: Before the Fall / en suspens: Heavensward / Astral-Umbral) **Dramas (FFU After2 / FFU Before / FFTA Radio Edition 1+2+3+4 / FFXIII Fabula Dramatica Alpha / BDFF Drama1+2) **BOs à reuniformiser... **Promos & Arrangés divers (Vana'Con / Voices / 20020220 / Tour de Japon / Dear Friends / More Friends / Potion 1+2 / 87-94+1994-2001 (Generation N+S) / MIX+ReMIX / Black Mages (?) / Star Onions (?) / Sanctuary (?) / Stolen Hearts (?) / Guitar Collections+Solo / Acapella / Ukulele / Anniversary / Thanks / Orchestral / Compi de Chocobo / Heroes+Villains / BRA-BRA / Vinyls, Score Books, ...) **Autres *Faire une palette pour les albums arrangés généraux (+ Concerts) *Créer les modèles Drama, Book, TV, Episodes et autre... **FFXIII Drama Alpha & Omega (écrit par Daisuke Watanabe et Kazuhiko Yajima) *Faire les pages des demos des FF (VIII, X, X-2, XII, ...) *Écouter A Realm Reborn ... *Réformer cette page de manière plus spécifique. *Faire des galeries vidéos pour les thèmes qui ont plus de 8 variations. (en suspens) *Pngiser mes images JPG *Kanjiser les noms (musiques et artistes) + crédits aux pistes définies *Diverses palettes (en pause) *Divers modèles (en pause) *Bestiaire FFIX (en pause) *Bestiaire FFXV (bientôt) *Bestiaire FFCC (bientôt) *Chansons (en cours) **Bravely Default/Linked Horizon (en attente) ***"Four Tales" (BD: Chœur)... à voir ***"The Snake that Devours the Horizon" (BD: Chœur)... à voir **Lightning Returns ***Tous les chants en Latin !!! **Eternal Wind (FFIII / LR / autres) **... *Final Fantasy Solo Guitar Collections (en attente) *Liste des tenues de LR (?) *Pages du Staff (en cours) **Interprètes (en pause) ***Kyosuke Himuro ***Ai Kawashima ***Hiromi Ōta ***Vicki Bell ***S2 ***Bill Muir ***Your Favorite Enemies ***Kidneythieves ***Bump of Chicken ***SURPRISE (x ?) ***Lara Fabian ***L'Arc~en~Ciel ***Shigeri Kitsu ***Fairy Fore ***m.o.v.e ***Kana Ueda ***aiko ***Zone ***... **Compositeurs ***Kentaro Sato ***Rieko Mikoshiba ***Shirō Hamaguchi ***Kenji Ito ***Hayato Matsuo ***Masaharu Iwata ***Hitoshi Sakimoto ***... **Artistes (bientôt) ***Toshiyuki Itahana ***Yasuhisa Izumisawa ***Akira Oguro ***Airi Yoshioka ***Hideo Minaba ***Yusuke Naora ***Nao Ikeda ***Isamu Kamikokuryō ***Akihiko Yoshida ***Gen Kobayashi ***... **Réal/Prod (bientôt) ***Hiroyuki Itō ***Yoshinori Kitase ***Hajime Tabata (KH) ***Takashi Tokita ***Hiroshi Minagawa ***Motomu Toriyama ***Akitoshi Kawazu ***... **Scénarisation (bientôt) ***Kazushige Nojima (KH) ***Daisuke Watanabe (KH) ***Hiroki Chiba ***... **DOD Project **SMT Project **Liste des musiciens et paroliers **Liste des labels **Liste des développeurs et éditeurs **Pèle-mêle ... ^^ **Autres *SaGa series (Final Fantasy Legend) (s'il y a utilité) **Final Fantasy Legend OST (SaGa OST) **Final Fantasy Legend II OST (SaGa II OST) **Final Fantasy Legend III OST (SaGa III OST) *Mana series (Final Fantasy Adventure) (s'il y a utilité) *Mystic Quest Legend OST (s'il y a utilité) *Albums annexes *Dramas *Musiques diverses *Affaire à suivre ... Note: Pour les épisodes les plus anciens, je m'occupe en priorité des albums sortis pour la réédition de ces titres. Je considère les OSTs les plus anciennes comme "Albums annexes". Pages que je ne ferai pas *Tetsuya Nomura (Eva me doit ce petit service ;) ) *Hironobu Sakaguchi (On va dire que chaque admin va faire un pilier de la série :p (vu que j'ai fait Papa Uematsu, ma part est faite :p) *Yoshitaka Amano (à qui veut parmi les admins :p) *... La britannique qui a pourri FFXIII << *4R14N4 6R4N03 *Naoki Yoshida (car c'est un ******) *Square ? *Affaire à suivre ... Objets possédés Jeux possédés (Moi) *''Final Fantasy'' (PSP) (en pause) *''Final Fantasy III'' (en pause + Guide Officiel) *''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS & The Complete Collection) (en pause) *''Final Fantasy IX'' (mon préféré, quasi incollable dessus ou presque ...) (terminé) (Doit le refaire pour voir ce truc è_é) *''Final Fantasy X'' (terminé) *''Final Fantasy X-2'' (terminé: Scénario = 100%, mais le reste ... + Guide Officiel) *''Final Fantasy XII'' (terminé) *''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' (en pause) *''Final Fantasy XIII'' (terminé, sauf les missions + Guide Officiel) *''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' (terminé à 100% + Guide Officiel. DLCs pris: Le Requiem de la Déesse, Pile ou Face ?, Un champ de bataille éternel; Le héraut de l'apocalypse, Opération XIII-2, Mélodie pour une mort élégante, Nous venons en paix, Invertébrés importuns, Affrontement sur le Grand Pont; Tunique d'invocateur, Armure de brave, Ensemble de plage, Gardien du temps, Idole guerrière; Arc Genji, Muramasa. Familiers obtenus: Lightning XIII, Lightning XIII-2, Amodar, Jihl, Sazh, Oméga, Koyo K, Orthros. Prochainement: **Mage blanc + Mage noir + Garde-robe bigarrée + Calamité **Armure N7 x2 + Tenue d'assassin + Azraël **Séraphin | les MS restants serviront autre part ^^) *''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' (360): (en pause: 9ème jour (?) + Guide Officiel) *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles'' (originalement en cours, mais le jeu a buggué toutes mes cartes mémoires, alors T_T ... + Guide Officiel) *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates'' (terminé) *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time'' (terminé) *''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' (terminé) *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'' (regardé) *''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' (terminé) *''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' (terminé) *''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light'' (en cours) *''Bravely Default'' (terminé) *''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales'' (terminé) *''Dissidia Duodecim - Final Fantasy'' (en pause: le scénario 000) *''Final Fantasy Type-0'' (PS4): (en pause: New Game +) *''Final Fantasy: Les Créatures de l'Esprit'' (regardé) *''Final Fantasy Dimensions'' (Android): (en pause: Acte 4: Château d'Avalon) *''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (Android): DL, en pause *''Mobius Final Fantasy'' (Android): DL, en pause (attend que les bugs soient résolus) *''World of Final Fantasy'' (PS4): (en pause: post-game) *''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon'' (en cours: pas commencé) *''Final Fantasy Explorers'' (en cours: pas commencé) *''Final Fantasy Dimensions II'' (en cours: pas commencé) Jeux possédés (Famille) *''Final Fantasy IV'' (PS) (voir plus haut) *''Final Fantasy V'' (PS) (en cours ... mais en pause) *''Final Fantasy VI'' (PS) (en cours ... mais en pause) *''Final Fantasy VII'' (jamais joué) *''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' (terminé, sauf les missions) *''Final Fantasy VIII'' (terminé) *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers'' (terminé) *''Vagrant Story'' (jamais joué) Guides possédés *''FFIII'' (FuturePress) *''FFX-2'' (PiggyBack) *''FFXII'' (PiggyBack) *''FFXIII'' (PiggyBack) *''FFXIII-2'' (PiggyBack) *''LRFFXIII'' (PiggyBack) *''WOFF'' (PrimaGames/US|SQEX/JP) *''FFCC'' (PiggyBack) *''FFXV'' (PiggyBack, en collector) *... Artbooks possédés *''MFF'' (JP) *''FFBE'' (US) *... BO possédées *''FFTSW'' (Digital/Google Play-CD) *''FFCCTCB'' (Promo/CD) *''WOFF'' (CD) *''FFBE'' (CD) *''FEBE2'' (CD) *''MFF'' (CD) *''MFF2'' (CD) *''R'' (CD collector) *''DOCFFVII'' (CD collector) *''FFIX'' (CD) *''FFIX+'' (CD) *''SDN'' (CD) *''FFX'' (CD) *''SP:H'' (CD collector) *''KNS'' (CD collector) *''KMG'' (CD collector) *''KGI'' (CD collector) *''FFXIII'' (CD) *''FFXIII+'' (CD) *''YNB'' (CD collector) *''∞'' (CD collector) *''FFXIII-2'' (CD collector) *''FFXIII-2+'' (CD) *''LRXIII'' (CD) *''LRXIII+'' (CD) *''Songs from FFXV'' (Digital/Google Play) *''KGFFXV'' (CD) *''FFXV'' (Blu-ray collector) *''FFXV2'' (Blu-ray collector) *... Produits manquants Jeux *''Final Fantasy II'' (aimerait l'édition Dawn of Souls sur GBA): en VF *''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA): en VF *''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA): en VF *''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions'' *''Dissidia - Final Fantasy'' *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King'' *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord'' *''Final Fantasy: Unlimited'' (regardé, mais il y a longtemps) *''Final Fantasy XI'' (360) Non *''Final Fantasy XIV'' (PS3) Non *''Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster'' (PS3/PS4): en vue...? *''Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age'' (PS4): en vue...? *''Bravely Second: End Layer'' (3DS): en vue *... Livres manquants Ultimanias *''Series'' (20A 1/2/3/25A 1/2/3) *''Dissidia'' (Alpha/Normal) *''Dissidia 012'' (Battle/RPG) *''CCVII'' *''FFVII'' (Omega/10A Normal/Révisée) *''FFVIII'' *''FFIX'' *''FFX'' (Battle+Map/Scenario/Omega/HD) *''FFX-2'' (Normal/Omega/International/HD) *''FFCC'' *''FFXI'' *''VS'' *''FFXII'' (Battle+Map/Scenario/Omega/RW/International) *''FFXIII'' (Battle+Map/Scenario/Omega) *''FFXIII-2'' (Battle+Map/Scenario/Omega) *''LRXIII'' *''Type-0'' *''FFXV'' (Battle+Map/Scenario) Guides US/EURO * = éditeur US *''FF'' (BradyGames)* *''FFII'' (BradyGames)* *''FFIV'' (BradyGames)* *''FFVI'' (BradyGames)* *''FFVII'' (SSM) *''FFVIII'' (en vue: PiggyBack) *''FFIX'' (en vue: PiggyBack) *''FFX'' (en vue: PiggyBack) *''FFX/X-2 HD'' (BradyGames) *''FFXI'' (BradyGames)* *''FFXIIRW'' (BradyGames)* *''FFCCRoF'' (BradyGames)* *''FFCCEoT'' (BradyGames)* *''FFCCTCB'' (BradyGames)* *''Dissidia'' (BradyGames) *''Duodecim'' (BradyGames)* *''CCFVII'' (BradyGames) *''DoCFFVII'' (BradyGames)* *''4HoL'' (BradyGames)* *''FFT'' (PrimaGames)* *''FFTWoL'' (BradyGames)* *''FFTA'' (FuturePress) *''FFTA2'' (BradyGames)* *''KH'' (en vue: PiggyBack) *''KHCOM'' (BradyGames)* *''KHII'' (en vue: PiggyBack) *''358/2'' (BradyGames)* *''KHBBS'' (BradyGames)* *''KHDDD'' (BradyGames)* *''KH 1.5'' (PrimaGames)* *''Drakengard'' (BradyGames)* *''Drakengard 2'' (PrimaGames)* *''NieR'' (BradyGames) Artbooks *''Type-0'' *''FFBE2'' *... BO manquantes *Toutes FF... **FFIX (MOL) **FFCC (CC, ROF, EOT, TCB + KNN & HNNS & NNK) **FFX (-2, HD & RE1W) **FFXII (OST, HD) **FFE **FFU (+ OTF, RT, V) **FFTLOC **FFVIII (+ EOM) **FFVII (O, AC, CC + Why & SAS) **Chocobo (Dungeon Wii, Dungeon 2, Dungeon, Racing, Tales + DC) **FFXI (PB (ou séparés ?), WOTG, SOA, PR & +) **FFXIV (Blu-rays) **FFIV (DS, After + TNA) **FFIII (DS) **FFI/II (PSP) **FFT (WOL, TA, TA2 + SH) **FFV **FFVI **BL (DF, SC + GD & LH) **... *Toutes KH **KH Complete (? ou 1.5+2.5 + H, P, C) **KHDDD **KHBBSD **KH? **Toutes DOD/NR **DOD1 **DOD2 (+ H) **NR (OST & Arrange) **Toutes SMT **P5 **P4 (O,A,G,GA,R) **DC (LD,Anim,Orig,Arr+singles) **DDS (Integral) **PQ **P3 (O,M,F,P,R) **PTS **DS (1,O,2,RB,Anim+singles) **SJ **P4A (O,U) **TR **P2 (IS,EP) **P1 (PSX,PSP) **SMTIV (O,F) **SMTIII (O,M) **MajT (I,II) **SMTI **SMTII **DSum (PSX,SH3D) **RK (I,II) **... Catégorie:Utilisateurs